


Falling Together

by JustFunctionality (orphan_account), MultiFandomism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because of Reasons, Drarry, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustFunctionality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomism/pseuds/MultiFandomism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless Drarry smut/fluff. And yes, I know- this is a bit late for Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelaideScotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScotts/gifts), [MultiFandomism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomism/gifts).



Draco sipped his piping hot coffee, savoring the warmth that coursed through him. He hummed his satisfaction as Harry walked- no, sorry- strutted into the room. Harry came to a halt mere centimeters from Draco, grinning brightly. Harry’s eyes seemed to light up.  
“Hello, love.” Harry said.  
Draco smiled his greeting, protesting slightly as Harry grabbed the coffee cup from him. “Harry!”   
Harry smirked as he took a long gulp from the mug, shining green eyes laughing with mirth.  
“Oh, Draco.” Harry said, through sips of the caffeine. “I forgot to tell you darling, but I got you a Christmas present!” Harry looked pleased, waiting for Draco to reply.  
“Er. All righty then… Where is it?”   
Harry finished the coffee and set it down before grabbing Draco’s hand with his own long, warm, and lean ones. Harry led them to their ‘living room’, and pushed Draco gently onto the plush sofa.  
“Wait here,” ordered Harry mock-sternly. “I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Draco leaned back into the worn burgundy sofa as he waited for Harry to come back. After a few minutes, Harry sauntered back in, now wearing black leather pants and a floaty white shirt, which read “This Image Is Not Available In Your Country.” He was doused in glitter, his hair spiked up.   
Draco slowly trailed his eyes up and down Harry’ lean body, smiling inwardly at Harry’ gasp.   
“ _Draco.Malfoy ___,” Harry said. “Are you _checking ___me out?  
“Mmm, no. I’m simply…. looking at my present.” Draco replied. “You know?”   
Draco stood up and pulled Harry closer to himself by the elbows. Kissed him fiercely, trailing kisses down Harry’ jaw, stopping at his collarbone. Harry’ breath hitched in his throat as Draco gently sucked on the tanned skin, biting it as Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s arms.   
Draco found his hands wandering, searching for the hem of Harry’ shirt. He found it and yanked it up, pulling it deftly off Harry. Harry shuddered at the sudden coldness and pulled Draco closer, traveling over the smooth flat panes, and the hard muscles like he was uncharted territory. It was always like this, even after they had done this so many times.  
“Draco?” Harry whisper-asked. “I-I _need ___y-you.”  
His words were cut off as Draco met Harry’ lips again with his own. Harry whimpered needily as Draco explored Harry’ mouth with his own, twining his tongue ‘round and around.   
Harry seemed to be melting with every passing second. He felt as if he would collapse in Draco’s arms, hopefully not in a chick-flick way.   
They fall on the sofa behind Draco their lips never parting. Draco flips Harry over, and yes, his suspicions are true. Harry is horny as hell.   
Harry groans through his teeth and desperately searches for friction, his fingers running through Draco’s hair. Draco chuckled and flipped them over again so that Harry is on top of him, his green eyes shining.   
… And then everything is becoming so fast paced that neither of them can keep track of whose hands are on whose pants, or if there even _wearing pants ___, for God’s sake. They’re just in their little haven, a little bundle of warmth. Harry is gasping as he comes, or is that Draco? They’re just falling forever, but at least they’re _falling together ___.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to MultiFandomism and diydrarry for inspiration! You know what I mean. (nudgenudge winkwink)   
> PLEASE TELL ME MY MISTAKES  
> I beg you, I feel as if there's a bajillion mistakes here....


End file.
